Christmas Tears
by Magical Blazze
Summary: Chirtmas is the time for joy and laugher. But when a sweet,bubbly girl get hurt because of a sweet,kindheart boy the tears and true pain comes out. Little BubblesxBoomer Frist short story X3. updated


**Christmas Tears**

I love Christmas! The presents, families, Santa, lights, candy canes, oh and presents! I'm nineteen and yes I still believe in Santa**(me and my sisters did help him once)**. The City of Townsville has gotten quieter since the Rowdyruff Boys stop crime and started be good**(well as good as three super powered teen boys can get)**. Boomer and me are date since we have a lot in common and we knew each other forever. My sister Blossom thinks I'm a fool to love a ruff and Buttercup just warns me not to fall in love with Boomer to hard; since she dated Butch for a year and he ripped, step on, and broke her heart. I told her Boomer would never do that to me.

"Bubbles come on! We have to put up the stuff and the star!"

"Come, Buttercup!" I flew downstairs and looked at my sisters with joy in my eyes.

"Bubbles it's your turn to do the cookies." said Blossom who was putting on her pink coat to put up the lights outside.

"Ok, I'm ready now." smiled Buttercup.

We got on our marks and I said, "Ready!-"

"Set!-" yelled Buttercup.

"Go, Girls!"

I flew in the kitchen and started making the dough. I made my best sugar cookies my sisters and Professor liked and made 24 cookies. I knew Buttercup might cheat, so I used my laser beam eyes to bake the cookies faster. I put them on a plate and got some milk for Santa and when in the living room. I found that Blossom and Buttercup still on their last lights and came flying to the tree.

"Looks like the baby wins this year."

"Buttercup." I started forming tears in my eyes.

"Just kidding, Bubbles. Now stop crying and put on the star already." I smiled and got the star from Blossom and flowed to the top of the tree and put it on the tree.

"Professor you can turn on the lights now!" shouted Blossom. Professor came ran down the stairs and jump for joy that we finally finish. I always thought the Professor had a little kid in him every time it was Christmas. He plugged in the lights and turn them on then off and back on then off again.

"Not again…you stupid lights never work for me." He kept plugging in the lights and the lights just when on and off. I when to the coat closet and garbed my light blue coat and put on my gloves, scarf, and hat.

"Where are you going, Bubbles?" asked Blossom.

"No where special." I smiled while getting a gift I hid in the closet. I when out the door before they could ask me anymore questions and I started flying to park.

* * *

"Surprise, Boomer!" I said behind him. He jumped and turned around to look at me.

"Bubbles, don't do that." He looked a little worried and then looked in my eyes. "Bubbles let's go to the tree house for a little bit."

I looked at him puzzled and said, "Ok we have been there in awhile." He took my hand and we flew, really fast, to the tree house that was in the woods. Boomer and me found this tree house when we were ten and we fixed it up and used it as a playhouse. We climbed up and I looked around the dusty, old place.

"Hasn't change a bit has it." I smiled.

"Yeah." he whispered while touching the plastic cups and plates. "Bubbles, I need to tell you something-"

"Wait, I almost forgot." I when in my pocket and pllt out the gift I garbed. "Here open it..I couldn't wait until tomorrow." I handed him the gift and he stared at it at first.

"Bubbles, I _need _to talk to you-"

"First open your gift." I smiled. He sighed and started opening the gift. He was surprise and amazed at what he saw. "You like it, Boomie." I blushed.

"I love it! It's..it's-"

"It's the iTouch Phone you wanted…I save up all of my allowances to get it, but it was for you so-" I waited for him to say something, but he stared at the phone and he looked a little sick.

He sighed and said, "I can't take this Bubbles."

"Why not? It is for you Boomie."

He kissed my forehead and whispered, "Bubbles it's over."

I thought I wasn't hearing him right and said, "W-what?"

"It's over," he said more slower.

I held back my tears and said, "W-why, Boomer? What did I do wrong..I-I can change."

He looked at me and sighed, "Bubbles, me and my brothers have decide to go back to crime and I think I can't have you around to mess up my brothers and mine plans, so good bye." He placed the phone in the opened box and started for the ladder.

My tears fall out and I cried, "Why Boomer! I've been nothing, but good to you and you leave me like this!"

"You were _real_ _good_ to me, but crime is in my blood." he chuckled.

My tears poured out and my blood started boiling and then I sonic scream which blew the roof and him away. I shouted, "You're Dead Boomer, You Hear Me! If You Or Your Brothers Attacked Townville You Guys Are Dead!" I flew back home: my heart ripped, step on, and broke. My eyes were sore. And I lost my Christmas Soul.

* * *

I slammed the door and saw Professor still working on the lights and I throw off my coat and started upstairs. I was hoping my sisters weren't here, so I could have peace, but no they were in their rooms**(we had our only rooms now)** and they walked inside my room and saw me cry.

"What happened, Bubbles?" asked Blossom.

"Yeah, where's the fire baby?"

My tears came more and I sighed, "B-boomer broke up with me, so him and his brothers could start crime again." I waited for Blossom to yell at me and Buttercup to say I told you so, but all they did was came over and hugged me.

"Is everything ok, Bubbles?" said Blossom.

"No I'm not! I loved him..I even give it to him!"

"Bubbles how-" started Buttercup and my tears came again and she sighed, "It ok, Bubbles we'll get those rotting ruffs even if it kills us."

I hugged my sisters tighter and they did too. That's right we did have to do whatever it took to stop the Rowdyruff Boys; even if we once love them we still had to get them. Man, I love Christmas; well not this Christmas so much.

* * *

**Blazze: I hope I fixed all the mistakes.**


End file.
